Angsty Cat
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Halloween. The only day during which they could show themselves, a day during which they didn't have to hide what they were ... and a day of opportunities for some of them, even if sometimes a little help is need. Aokaga.


**Okay, so this a translation of the french version, and I really don't know what you will think of it. So, let me know.**

* * *

Halloween. The only holyday he really liked and that almost beat Christmas. The only day – or is it night? – during which he and the others hybrids can show their real selves to the others, when they could go out in the street knowing they wouldn't create panic in the population or risking being see as monsters. It was a wonderful feeling because, generally, it was only on full moon night they showed their 'abnormality', and it was only because their body couldn't hide them, well, not without forcing it and it was never good for them. In a way, it was like lycanthropy, except that their senses remain and they didn't attack left and right. Way better if you asked him!

He, Kagami Taiga, ace of Seirin, was one of these hybrids, to be more precise a tiger – and his parents had the wonderful idea when he was born to name him Taiga, which mean Tiger ... they really didn't have the same humor.

He went into the bathroom with a yawn and stopped when he caught sign of his reflection in the mirror. The human ears he was so used to see were missing, and in place there were two round velvet ears on the top of his head, the black stripes on red fur making his hair color stand out more. Then, it clicked that normally they shouldn't be there.

_Ah, that's right. It's today_, he thought with another yawn before getting ready for the day. Fortunately today was Saturday, which mean he didn't have to go to school and put up with other's stares, because, yes, it was relatively easy to fool the others into thinking that a tail and ears were fakes (when they weren't play with) but it wasn't this simple in packed places.

When he stepped out of the building, he was tempted to turn around and go back in when he saw the dark clouds filling the sky, but he had the feeling that he would come to regret it. He had promise Kuroko that he would help him with his play, and the boy could be frightening when he wanted. Not that it bothered him to help him, but his limbs were still sore from the training the day before.

"_Since I can't have you hurt yourselves tomorrow for reasons we all know of, there will not be training. But …"_

But she had tripled the one the day before. By now they should be accustomed to this training of hell and yet she always manages to wear them out till they can't stay up.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she says she is a demon", he muttered as he starts to walk, his feet leading him automatically to the field they used to train.

Bah, at least it means he has two days of rest. Oh he loved play basketball, and the feeling of being utterly exhausted by the end of a training session was good, but sometimes all he wanted was to stay home all day. So these days were welcome.

The more he walked, the more he was comforted seeing that it wasn't only him wearing animal's features. He never really thought about it but he wondered how many of the people he knew were hybrids? According to the coach, the majority of the students being in a sport's club are hybrids, something about wearing the surplus of energy to help keeping control their instincts. Maybe it was true? After all, everyone in the team (including the coach) were hybrids, even if he didn't know exactly what species. One day Kuroko had say that everyone in the 'Generation of Miracle' was also hybrids. Really, it wasn't difficult to believe. Tatsuya was a Serval, the Kaijo's Captain was also some feline (Kise was a red wolf, the saying 'to get along like cats and dogs' stand true here!) and the one who was always with Midorima … Takao if he remember correctly was a cat, now he didn't have a clue which species.

... So in the end all of them (mainly) were like him. It change compared to America; there, hybrids were a rarity and it had been difficult before meeting Tatsuya.

The way to the field wasn't long, so it didn't take him long to go there and notice he was the first to arrive. Shrugging, he took off his coat and placed it on the nearby bench before starting making some dribbles and dunks to warm-up. Kuroko did say that he would try convincing others to come so he didn't want to waste time.

He was beginning to sweat a little when an annoyed voice stopped him in his run.

"Tch, I don't understand why it was absolutely me that Tetsu need. He could just have asked Kise ..."

Aomine stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone and Kagami saw him frown when their eyes met. But it rapidly changed to amusement when his eyes drifted to his ears and tail twitching from left to right with agitation.

"So t'was not a joke, you're really a tiger! And I thought Tetsu was fooling with me!"

Kagami grind his teeth and breathed deeply to calm himself. However, he couldn't resist say something back to the other feline:

"And you really are a lazy panther. Oh well, it shouldn't chock me!"

Indeed, the Ace of Touhou was sporting ears and a tail similar to his, at the different that his were of the same color that his hairs. He gleefully saw the ears flattening themselves a moment at the sparring match.

"So, why are you here? You said something about Kuroko." He asked while taking his position, le ball hitting the ground with the same pace before being thrown in the air and into the basket. "

Aomine was watching the other dribbling and then throw the ball, his eyes following it when he remembered he was asked a question.

"Tetsu asked me to come here, didn't want to say why. Have you tried to say no to him, he is worse than Satsuki."

He heard the beginning of a hold back laugh and was going to retaliate, but his words didn't come out. The ball in his hands again, Kagami couldn't stifle his laugh. Despite him, he could feel tears coming to his eyes because of it when he turned to the other:

"You bet I tried. One time was enough!" He said, calming down even as his mouth was pulling into a grin. Oh yes he had tried! One of the times was when he and the others wanted to keep n°2 ... Kuroko had bugged him till he give in. So yes, he knew how Tetsu could be stubborn.

He tilted his head to the side like a cat when he didn't get an answer. Instead, Aomine rapidly turned away and started walking to the bench where his own coat was, his fingers swiftly taking care of his before throwing it near his. Was he going to play after all? He hoped so. To play alone was sometime relaxing but it wasn't like a good one-on-one, and the panther was the perfect partner! When he turned back, this damn smirk was on his face again, and he said with a challenging tone:

"And if you gave me the ball! Let's see if the little tiger had got fangs since the last time!"

A vein pulsed on the 'little tiger's' forehead, and a growl left his throat as he thrown the ball to the other with more strength than necessary, frowning a little more when he easily caught it with a hand. Seeing the expression of Kagami, Aomine couldn't stop his smirk from growing, showing in the same time his fangs. It was so easy to rill up the tiger, it always amuses him to provoke him and see when he will snap each time.

For a moment, the only sound breaking the silence was from the ball hitting the hard ground, ruby against sapphire, each trying to read into the other's mind to decide what the better movement to do was. Suddenly, Aomine feinted to the left and the game started. With heavy breathing, baskets grinding against the ground and sweat pearling down their face, the game lasted a long moment, going from offence to defense, each one too lost to see the time passing and the cloud that were more and more menacing.

"I will not let you!" Screamed Kagami while taking to the air like the other, arm and hand stretched out to stop Aomine from smashing. His fingertips only grazed the ball before the brunette caught it with his two hands, circled Kagami in the air and smashed with force the ball in the basket.

The two landed harshly on the ground while the ball bounced merrily away. Kagami passed the back of his hand on his forehead, giving a glare at Aomine who answered with a satisfied face. He opened his mouth to demand another match but startled when something vibrated against his thigh. It took him a whole second to realize it was his cellphone telling him he had a new message, and he got it out with curiosity. It was at this moment that he realized Kuroko should have appeared since some time now, and the phantom player was rarely late. He frowned when he saw said boy's name in light blue and hastily read the message, ignoring the other player who had gotten closer behind him and was looking over his shoulder, holding back a shiver at the feeling of the heat against his back.

It was a message from Kuroko, telling him that something came up and he couldn't come, to not wait for him. His ears went back in irritation while he fulminated against his shadow, and he didn't hear the brunette behind him muttered something. Searching in his contacts, it didn't take long to find his number and to call him: he couldn't come, okay, but at least he could tell him why. That, and why did he ask Aomine to come? The ringtone continued for several long seconds, before it was replaced by the voice-mail. Muttering, he put it away. Feeling the other's gaze on him, he turned:

"What?!" He growled, his tail whisking in the air behind him.

Aomine was watching him without blinking; his dark blue eyes searching his and making him feel awkward. In the end he opened his mouth, but what he was going to say was drowned by the thunder and lightning that came crashing down not far from where they were standing. As if it was only waiting for this, the rain started falling and it was soon pouring down, drenching them in an instant. And it was common knowledge that cats didn't like cold water. They kept staring at each other for a moment longer, before Kagami sighed, passing a hand in his now wet hairs.

"My flat's not far. I don't know for you but I don't want to catch a cold."

It was so far Kagami was willing to go, and Aomine was sure that, with the faint blush coloring the tiger's cheeks, he wasn't going to have more. He also knew that even if his attitude was putting him in the 'don't approach if you don't want troubles' category, he wasn't like many thought. Both Kise and Kuroko had also said that they were similar in this aspect. Bah, he couldn't tell he was a saint himself, far from it! It was for this reason he follow the other to the bench where he retrieved his jacket (the ball already under an arm) before starting running in the hope to not arrive drench to the bones.

Kagami's flat was indeed not far away, and with the speed in which they were running they were soon facing the building, even if it didn't stop them from being soak when they stopped in the cover of the entrance, panting and sweat blending with the rain on their skin. Another rumble started from the sky follow by a lightning piercing it. They made their way up in silence, the only sound coming from their steps, and Kagami let out an inaudible sigh when he opened the door leading to the hall of his flat. He closed it behind them and hurried to remove his baskets before disappearing his some room.

Aomine rolled his eyes at seeing the other disappear and followed after having taking care of his own baskets. He grimaced when he saw their state; they were soaked, and it would take a long time before being completely dry. He was almost run over by Kagami when he stopped at the entrance of what appeared to be the bathroom the moment the other left it.

"Hey Kaga-!"

He was cut off when a towel was throw to his face, and he snatched it angrily, only to see the other player disappear into another room to the right, again.

"Tch ..."

He used the towel to dry off his face, neck, and arms before passing it in his hairs, all this while making his way to where the tiger had disappeared, and to his chamber. He leaned on the doorway, his eyes taking in the form of Kagami who was bent over the drawers of a closet, muttering things he couldn't hear from his position. He had taken his shirt off, and he could easily see the chest and the firm muscles made from the training, his muscles sliding and contracting under the tan skin the like of a predator. He felt a shiver racing through his body and his blood flow dangerously downward. His gaze slowly went down to the pant that was dangerously falling law on the tiger's waist, and the way the tissue was clinging to his body, letting his eyes the pleasure to mark each curve, especially when Kagami was bending a little more, his tail slowly moving behind him.

His eyes were going to the base of the tail when the tiger finally remarked his presence and trusted a pair of dry clothes in his direction, making him raises an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to be ill." He commented after seeing it.

He forced himself to return his attention to the closet where he started searching for clothes for himself. God, why did it have to start raining?! And why did he have to offer the other ace to come?! He already had a hard time to concentrate when they weren't playing, so how do you expect him to when the brunette was soak, his clothes clinging to his body merely steps from him and watching him with a gaze that was almost making him shiver and roll over on his back! And it had to be this day of all, when their instincts were the most present! He glanced at the panther as he took his drench top off and throws it away where his own was, and he felt his face burning before quickly looking away when he caught his eyes. He had often imagined the other with a very good built, but the reality was nothing to compare. He was almost mortified by his reaction.

Aomine didn't miss the look the tiger had send his way when he was taking his shirt off, and he certainly didn't miss his face reddening before vainly trying to hide it. He smirked; he could be cute sometime. Curious to see what other reactions he could have from the other, he stalked behind him, just near enough for their bodies to not touch, and he bent over him to whisper in his ear:

"Your face is all red; you didn't catch a cold, did you?"

His reaction was immediate: he felt him tense against him and then trying to pry him off while stammering. He rapidly caught him wrist and trusted his upper body against the closet, the lower part being blocked by the opened drawer, forcing him to bend a little.

"You are burning ..." whispered Aomine against the tiger's throat, before biting it.

"AHH! What the fuck, are you crazy?! Exclaimed Kagami under the pain, but at least it woke him up a little. He gasped when he was forcibly turned around only to be pressed against the other's body again, his eyes widening when he saw the look he was given with these darkened eyes. He swallowed with difficulty when the panther licked his lips to catch the drop of blood present.

"I'm only marking what is mine."

And then he kissed him.

The kiss was not gentle or tender, as the first often was. Aomine had used the tiger's surprise to plunge his tongue into his mouth and he didn't let Kagami a chance to dominate it. His tongue battled with his for a moment till the tiger admitted defeat with a moan and let the panther explore the wet cavern, the muscle exploring each part carefully and slowly, making the other moan again.

He wanted more, he wanted to hear more of these ... He detached his lips from Kagami's and started making his way to his throat, liking the mark he had done just some seconds before.

Kagami's breath caught in his throat when the brunette started liking and biting his throat, the strange feeling resulting preventing all coherent though from him. He was sure that, if it wasn't for him, he would have fallen on the ground since a long time, his legs shaking while the panther placed one of his between them and pressed against his hardening member, sending pleasurable shocks flowing through his body.

"Ngh ... A-Aomine, wa-wait." God, if he didn't stop rubbing against his erection it will not be long before he cracked! "I tol' you to wait, idiot!

Without really thinking he pushed with his arms with all his strength, strength that surprised the brunette who didn't react soon enough and started stepping back. However, with all the water on the ground, he slipped and fell back, not without taking Kagami with him when he instinctively grabbed his arms.

Fortunately for them the room was not overly big, and the bed softened their fall, Kagami landing on top of the brunette, their upper-body on the mattress while their feet still touching the ground.

"Heh~ I wouldn't have though you so direct, Taiga."

"Don't call me that! He snarled automatically. Then he realize what he had just said and that he was practically laying on the other in a most compromising position, said brunette's gaze having not lost any of its intensity and his obvious desire rubbing against his leg.

He blushed and tried to move back, but the other player had another idea and didn't let him the time to, and caught him. A fight of strength follow between the two felines, which ended when Aomine managed to put the tiger in place under him in the middle of the bed – how they had arrived here, neither knew – his wrists hold in one hand above his head while the panther placed himself on the other's waist. However, Kagami wasn't ready to give up. Using his tail to distract the other, he managed to reverse their positions even if he had to stifle a hiss of pain when the grasp on his wrists tightened. He was sure it was going to let a bruise. The other problem with his new position was that, even if he could use his legs to push himself up, his upper-body couldn't go farther than his arms, and so, to put it simply, he was still almost laid on the brunette who didn't lose his damn smirk from his face!

"And what will you do now, huh, Taiga?"

The sound Kagami made could almost be called something between a snarl and a growl when he tried to take his wrists back, the tiger clenching his teeth each time his hips rubbed against the others.

Aomine almost laughed when Kagami growled and tried to make him let go. If the other feline could make this sort of sounds, he wondered if he could make his mewl. His erection pulsed at the thought of a deliciously mewling Kagami under his touch. Now, all he had to do was to tame the tiger a little and show him who the master was. He growled when he trust against him again, before catching sign of a stripped tail whisking left and right behind his almost lover.

Kagami stopped stuggling when he heard the low growl coming from Aomine, the sound instinctively stopping him, and he screamed when, in a blur, a hand caught the base of his tail. He started shaking when Aomine started playing with it, tightening and loosening his grip, stroking the part where the tail met the skin, the feeling making him almost loose his strength. He almost missed the moment when the other sat up against the headboard, and it was only because his other hand had released him and started to caress his back, sometime lightly and sometime with more force. His own hands had grabbed the other's shoulders in hope to keep tracked of reality, and he bit the other's neck to stop himself from letting any more embarrassing sounds out.

Aomine's gaze almost softened when he saw the way Kagami sagged against him, if only the vision of a subdued Kagami wasn't exciting him so much. Liking his lips, he grabbed the other's hair, pulled his head back and trusted his tongue in his mouth, swallowing the surprised gasp and the moan that follow. He slipped his hand to his neck, stroking it, and lowered the other's pant with the other.

"Ah, Aomine, wait~"

The end of the phrase ended up in a moan as he took his erection in his hand, slowly pulling up and down, his eyes taking in the face, flushed by pleasure, his eyes half lid and the opened mouth and shallow breath, which he closed with his own again. He didn't let him time to say anything, to deny his desire and his want to let the brunette do what he wanted. He had waited enough.

He released the mouth of the redhead when the need of air came, and pushed him gently until Kagami was on his back, his ruby eyes watching him with anticipation, need, and worry for what will be his first time, _their _first time. He swallowed when these hands went to his pant, his long fingers taking it off with no problems, and he hold back the need to cover himself, even if his tail instinctively placed itself on his erection, proudly standing against his stomach.

Aomine 'tched' a little and pushed the tail away, but not without stroking it in the same time, making the other shiver and mewl again before giving him a glare. Kagami didn't like how his body was reacting when the other ace was touching his tail, or any part of his body, and he certainly _didn't_ like the sounds coming from his mouth; he wasn't a fucking _cat_! But Aomine must have liked them if the smirk was anything to go by. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something against his lips, and saw Aomine watching him with his darkened eyes, three fingers touching his lips lightly before saying a word that make his blush furiously and excited him more.

"Suck."

His eyes went to the brunette to the fingers, his mind, clouded by his burning need, just telling him that it was the point of no-return, but, watching these sapphire eyes, he knew that it was okay.

He opened his mouth.

Aomine clenched his teeth when he felt the wet and hot tongue liking his fingers, the muscle caressing and sucking each one by one as if it was a candy, before taking them into his mouth. He felt it passing on each part, going between them and sucking them one after one, and his mind imagined that it was another thing being suck by this needy mouth. He growled when he saw the red eyes watching him, subdue and wanton while his fingers were trusting into his mouth. With somewhat trembling movements he used this moment to take his pant and boxer off, thing difficult to do when you only have one hand and in his position, but he managed it rather easily and throw his clothes somewhere. Kagami's face, whose had recovered his original color, reddened furiously again when he glanced at the hard and leaking member of the panther. They had almost the same size, which wasn't strange since they were almost as tall as the other, but he swears the other's erection was a little thicker than his ... and just by imagining it inside him ...

He almost jumped when he was straightened up, and before he could utter a word, he turned crimson when he ended up face to the hard member of the other, already leaking with precum. He swallowed and raised his eyes to Aomine who was watching with attention.

"Unless you want to be take dry ... and I don't think you have lube on you so ..."

He let his phrase hanging, but the end was clear. But he did give him a glare before focusing on his task. First he liked the head, not really knowing what he was supposed to do let alone how, and traced it to the slit where he caught the precum before going down. The taste wasn't horrible, salty at most, which urged him to take the hot erection in his mouth, inch by inch, taking more and more in just to tease the other whose breath sometime caught in his throat, small moans escaping from his opened mouth. He took more and more to the hilt, his nose touching the patch of dark hairs, and hollowed his cheek while going up. He felt the other tense and muffle something like a swear, and he almost chocked when he raised his hips and forced him to take him entirely, even if he manage to relax his throat enough to continue – even if in punishment he used his teeth on all his length, making the other ace yelp.

"AH! Wha-" The rest got caught in his throat when he felt something foreign enter him, and he whined at the feeling.

"I need to prep you, nah? So stop being a wuss!" The tone was harsh, but in contradiction with the slow movements and the attention the panther was giving him.

But he couldn't help but tense when he felt a second finger enter him with the other, and he clenched his teeth at the burning pain. The brunette could tell what he wanted, it wasn't pleasing!

"Ohé, relax, I can't move if ya are so tight!" _And if it's like that with only two, I can't imagine when I will be in him_. He thought, feeling the tight ring tightening around his fingers. In hope to relax the tiger, he pulled him to him, only glancing at the pained face, before pulling the other's reddened lips against his.

Kagami let out a chocked sound rapidly swallowed by the brunette's tongue that plunged into his mouth and started a battle with his own. The fingers inside him continued to trust inside and out, stretching him and moving as if Aomine was searching for something.

"NyAHhh!"

He pulled his lips out from his and gripped his shoulders, his nails biting the skin and bucking his hips while hot liquid pleasure and heat went coursing through his body. He trembled as it passed, and couldn't help biting Aomine's neck when the same thing kept repeating again and again. He didn't even fell the third join the other two. All he could do was grabbing the brunette who kept hitting, trusting and caressing this oh so pleasurable spot.

Aomine winced when he felt the sharpened fangs of Kagami biting his neck, sure that it was going to let a mark, but growled in satisfaction at finding the redhead's prostate. He was however surprised when he saw the other impaling himself on his fingers, but knowing that it was him and only him who could see the ace of Seirin like this made him fell possessiveness and lust that made him go further.

He made the redhead tip over till his back was touching the mattress and didn't let him time to regain his bearing. He took his fingers out after hitting with the same precision he used while playing his prostate for a last time, and positioned himself before trusting in, one hand holding it and the other caressing Kagami's body to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling it must have been. For his part, the tiger opened his mouth to take a deep breath when something bigger and certainly _not _fingers enter him. His body tensed under the intrusion and the pain resulting as Aomine continued moving, each time pulling back before trusting more deeply in, stretching him to a point he didn't know possible.

"Relax, Taiga, trust me ..."

He could barely hear the sweet words the brunette was murmuring, the pain blocking all things beside it, and unconsciously he turned his head to his hand when it started caressing his check, his own right hand catching and clenching it.

"It's okay ... do it ..." Kagami managed to say between his teeth, and he felt Aomine's finger intertwined with his.

Aomine opened his closed eyes and watched Kagami with doubt, "Are ya sure, don't come cry to me after."

"As if I wo-AHHhh! Shit!"

Aomine didn't let him time to finish before trusting ball deep into the hot and tight passage, and he had to reign himself to not start trusting and clam what was his. Turning his gaze to Kagami, his heart miss a beat when he saw the watering eyes, some tears running on his checks, his fluffy ears pulled back and his face red while the tiger was forcing himself to calm his breathing.

"Tch, I tol'ya to not cry, Taiga." He frowned, using his free hand – the other still kept in the redhead' one – to caress his soften erection due to the harsh pain.  
"-ot crying." the player of Seirin gasped. Then, in a murmur, "And don't call me Taiga."

"Why, it _is_ your name." He continued with a light taunting tone, seeing that it was calming the redhead. The member in his hand was almost hard again, and he could fell the hand clenching his at moment.

"It means _tiger_, Ahomine!"

"You _are_ a tiger." Reminded said Ahomine with a tick. He then stopped all protestation by starting to move, going slowly and changing his angle with each trust.

Kagami glared at him, but the effect was almost lost with his wet eyes and the traces on his checks. If Aomine should choose, he would say it was cute. He started pulling more and more out before trusting back in, building a rhythm to let the other get use to his presence, till a gasp made him stop. A smirk made his way to his face, and he moved again, all the while trusting in the same spot, drawing at first small moans that rapidly escalated to cries of pleasure as he trusted harder and deeper, the other ace arching his back and moving his hips to meet his trust.

"Nghaahh! More!"

The brunette didn't have to be told twice. He pulled back completely, ignoring the protesting cry, turned the sweating body over and trusted back in, his movements immediately hard making the tiger scream in pleasure each time his prostate was hit. The stripped tail was bending at the same time of his possessor, his body trembling from the inflow of sensations, his back arching to meet him, head pulled back and showing his neck, revealing the mark he had made. Growling, he bent over his back without stopping and licked, sucked, and bit the burning skin offered, marking him his to everyone eyes, especially to those who were getting too close to his prey, his mate.

He clenched his teeth at the familiar feeling of almost unbearable heat in his lower stomach, but he bear with it for the moment, he will only cum with the tiger.

"Dai ... ki ..."

Aomine's eyes widened and he straighten up a little, not sure to have heard right. His eyes met Kagami's, who was watching him with such need, want and pleasure lightning his darkened eyes that he had a hard time turning away when his mouth opened.

"I can't ... Dai-ki nyaahh! It's too much ... I will-"

The end was lost in a moan, this ruby orbs closing a moment before reopening to watch him as if pleading him to do something. And his animal part took charge. He _needs_ to completely mark him, outside and inside. Using one hand, he took the dripping erection in it and started rapids movements, mirroring the ones of his hips. His trusts became jerky, erratic, but the only thing now important was cumming inside him.

"Gaahh! Ngh-nah ahhh, Daiki!"

"Yeah ... cry my name, Taiga ... cry the name of the one who own you"

Each trust was follow by a pleasured cry, and it didn't take long before he felt the body against his tense as he came, the tight ring of muscle around him clenching almost painfully and bringing him to completion mere seconds after, making him release his cum deeply inside his mate.

He kept moving till the end, before pulling out and falling next to Seirin's ace who had collapsed against the mattress, their body rising at each breath till their heart's beating and breathing slowed. The body near him moved, and he raised an eyebrow when he felt the tiger moving till their body nearly touched, his tail lazily beating the mattress behind him and his ears moving with curiosity. Two ruby eyes watched him without a word for a moment before sighing and placing his head on his chest, strand of red hairs tickling his neck. He ticked, not really knowing what this sigh meant, but before he could ask, Kagami said,

"Next time, you could ask before attacking me."

It was said in a whisper, just loud enough for the panther to hear, but he smirked while he passed an arm around the tiger, easily imagining the blush adoring his face.

"Hmm~ But it so amusing to watch you squirming and trembling."

His answer was a hit behind his head, but the striped tail batting furiously against the mattress was saying more. He vaguely heard the rain still pouring outside, but he couldn't hear the thunder anymore, before taking a more comfortable position and let sleep claim him.

**Epilogue:**

The next day, the dark clouds covering the sky before were still there, and the air was full of humidity, tell-tale of more rain for the day. Before even opening his eyes, Aomine could tell he was alone in the bed, and that the bed was not his. It took only moments before he remembered what happened the day before, and in the next he heard the door opening to his now mate.

"Wake up, you lazy panther. It's near noon and if you don't want to eat your meal cold, you should start moving already."

He opened his eyes and turned to follow the other when he went gather up their clothes, surely to wash them. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "What? Not even a little 'good morning' kiss, cruel Taiga~"

Kagami gave him a glare after righting himself, and it was only when Aomine watched him leave that he saw the slight limp. A feeling of accomplishment warmed him as he stretched, before standing up and slipping into the boxer and pant waiting on the end of the bed, foregoing the shirt. It was at this moment he saw, just before going out, that he had a new message. Curious, he took his phone and opened it, only to smile wildly and laugh.

He wait till his laugh subsisted before putting it down on the bedside table and follow the redhead, determined to not go outside all the day.

_Message from: Tetsu_

_Aomine, I hope you liked your gift. I know you wanted him since sometime now and that the feeling was mutual, so I took the liberty to organize your meeting yesterday._

_I will just ask you to not break him too much since we have a match next week._

_Happy belated birthday._

_Tetsu._

* * *

**There. I don't know why, but I find it more difficult to translate from french to english than from english to french. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it. Review !**


End file.
